Full Of Surprises
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: Garcia only once told of her parents but never about the rest of her family. On a case the BAU are working on, Garcia notes something supernatural about the case. So she calls her cousins.
1. Prologue

Garcia's Pov

Every family has their secrets; I highly doubt anyone would have the same secret as my family.

My mother grew up with a hunter as a dad. And not the hunt deer type of hunter but the hunter that hunts the supernatural as in ghosts, demons, werewolf's etc...

My mother wanted a normal life and so she met my father and they had me. Her sister, wanted the same, married her childhood sweetheart John Winchester and had two sons, but then tragedy struck and she was killed by a demon glued to the ceiling in a fire. Her husband and sons managed to get out.

John was never the same after, he was almost manic, now I couldn't blame him but as a six year old child he scared me. My mother tried to convince him to let her take Dean and Sam in but John wasn't having it, he just upped one night with his sons.

I didn't think I was ever going to see them again.

My parents died when I was eighteen and that was when I saw them again, Dean was sixteen and Sam Twelve. Dean told me he left school and planned to be a hunter like his dad, Sam had the exact opposite in mind. I made the boys promise to keep in touch with me, and we have ever since. Recently their father died and they have both become hunters.

So when I notice that the case my team are working on seems suspiciously of the supernatural, I call my cousins.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, next chapters will be longer**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all for reviews, favourites and alerts. Hope you enjoy this one! **

Dean was woken up by the phone ringing. He leaned over but knocked the phone to the floor. He groaned as he dragged his body out of the warm comfort of his bed in the cold motel room, he was going to kill this person. He glanced at his watch, 4am, was this person crazy? It better be important.

"Hello?" He croaked.

"You sound like you just woke up Deeno" Dean smiled, his anger evaporating in a flash, as he's cousin Penelope's voice came through the phone. It wasn't possible to have a bad mood around Penelope, her positivity cast it out. She wasn't a witch, nor had some kind of power, she was just one remarkable human.

"You a mind-reader?" He teased her, referring to her job with the FBI profilers.

"Oh ha ha, listen this is important"

"You okay Penelope?" Dean worried.

"I'm fine, it's a case my team are working on, I'm pretty sure that it is more up your street, do you have a computer with you now?"

"Hang on" Dean kicked Sam's bed, Sam waking up with a groan. "What?" He asked opening one eye.

"I need your laptop, Penelope is on the phone and she needs us to help with a case"

"Okay" Sam got out of bed, booting up his laptop.

"I'm sending you the files now" Penelope told them.

"Talk to me Pen"

"Bodies were drained off blood, it turned out that all the victims were born in the same town. The real cliché was this wasn't the first time it happened, it's been happening every twenty years for the last eighty years"

"And no one made any connections?"

"This is the first time my team were pulled on to it"

"Was that boasting in your words? Do you really need us?" Dean teased.

"My team I have strong belief they can catch anyone, but when it gets to the supernatural, you know its not their expertise"

"I was joking with you Pen"

"I know sugar"

"What do your team think?"

"They just don't come from the same town; they all went to school together. If has something to do with the school but we have no idea who the next victims are. We know that from before there was always ten victims, we have four, there's six more and we don't know who's next. Bodies drained of blood? Sounds like a vampire. Eighty years? The prep didn't start when he was born, I would hardly believe an eighty year old would still be able to commit murders, let alone someone older which he would have to be. It could still be a vampire, but they kill for food, and this pattern hardly likely. So ghost?"

"I think your right on this being one of ours. Were on our way"

Dean put the phone down. Sam had finished reading, he nodded when Dean turned to him. "Looks like were heading to Spring Valley, Nevada"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing it is so appreciated. Thank you for favouriting and following. **

The BAU team arrived first at Spring Valley, Nevada on their private plane. Garcia was travelling with them this time, she didn't often as her job wasn't required to be going on the field.

Garcia phoned the boys up while she was getting ready to go with the team, since it was a surprise for her when Hotch told her that oh she was coming to. She was glad that she was, she could see her cousins whom she missed dreadfully.

Garcia looked out the window after the team brief following on from the discussion at headquarters. All she could see was the sea but she was too busy thinking about her cousins; what state they would be in, and oh god what they'd done now. Although Garcia knew they saved life's their job was more dangerous than the FBI if that was possible, and the boys had an tendency for getting into trouble, with the police especially. Hopefully being there would stop her teammates from finding out about them. No one had been able to figure the boys out but they were profiles and damm good ones. She could never let them find out the truth.

"Okay baby girl?" Derek Morgan, her best friend cut into her thoughts.

She blinked. "Yes" She patted his hand.

He smiled at her then lay back in his seat and Garcia once returned to looking out the window with the boys on her mind. They were her only family members left and she was the oldest, she felt responsible for them and it made her feel even more protective over them.

They arrived in an hour, stepping out into the heat of Nevada summer. Garcia had no idea when her cousins would be getting here they were quite far away, she knew however that she wouldn't feel safe till they were here. With every case her team took, she made sure that it wasn't to do with the supernatural and there hadn't been until now, she felt fear for her team like she never had before.

Her team were her family. You always have your biologically family and then the people you count as family.

They had never been on something supernatural; she hoped her cousins would solve this quickly before something bad happened to her team.

And then again she was asked if she was okay by Reid this time, she had to stop spacing out.

When they got off the plane they headed over to black SUVS heading to the police department where they were to meet the Sheriff.

A young officer about mid-twenties came out to meet them. "Officer Sharman" The man nodded at them to follow him into the station. The Spring Valley police force wasn't one of the biggest but then Spring Valley while it wasn't classed as a small town; it more or less was one.

Officer Sharman knocked on the door to the office with its blinds half closed, a tall woman in her mid-forties with wavy red hair stepped out. "Sherriff Anna Thompson" She held out her hand.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner; these are SSA Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Jennifer Jaraeu, Dr Spencer Reid and Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia."

"Nice to meet you all" She smiled leading them to another room. "Thankyou so much for coming, you can setup in here"

"That be great" Hotch smiled at her.

"Look's like someone's got the hots for someone" Morgan nudged Garcia.

Garcia had to agree. She also had to agree to herself, that if Hotch found her attractive then there was no way Dean wouldn't.

God she forgot how much of a womanizer Dean was, so long as he didn't bump into JJ or Prentiss then Garcia had no problem with his womanizing.


	4. Chapter 3

The Winchesters arrived at one in the morning in Spring Valley and cruised through the town in Dean's black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"They beat us here" Dean pointed out at the black SUVS parked outside the town's only hotel. For them there was two motels on the outskirts where they could stay when they decided they needed shut-eye, a hotel was too expensive with the money they had. The FBI on the other hand, could afford anything.

"They have a private jet, they probably got here yesterday"

"They've turned in for the night" Dean smirked. "So where we going to first?"

He repeated the question when Sam didn't reply.

He still didn't then. "Sam" He shouted turning around to face him.

"Hey Dean!"

He screamed, he was startled as he grabbed onto Sam's sleeve, his heart racing and his breath laboured.

Sam and Penelope laughed at Dean scared out of his wits. There wasn't many times they got to see that.

"I hate you" Dean relaxed against the seat when he got over his shock. It had been a shock, that's all. He hadn't been scared, not at all; startled, if anything.

"Always nice to see you too cuz"

"Since when the hell did you start going with the rest of your team?" Dean questioned. They knew they were going to run into her team, they never suspected to run into Penelope.

"Won't they notice you've gone?" Sam asked at the same time.

"Boys, boys, boys. I'll answer your questions but first get away from here. There's a 24 hour coffee house two blocks south, we can talk there"

They drove there in silence, not speaking as if the FBI could hear them right there and then.

Dean ordered them all a BLT sandwich with their coffees even though they said they didn't want any food, it was an excuse for him to have more food.

"You said your answer the questions?" Dean gave them their coffees and threw sugar packets on the table.

"Correction: I said I hardly go with the team, not that I never"

"And this case is just one of them ones, is it?" He drawled.

"What are you getting at Dean?" Penelope asked with a hard edge to her words. She was older then both of them and let them know it that she knew better, that they couldn't really say anything.

Except Dean was really worried to have her here. It was bad enough that his bubbly cousin was involved in getting into some of the most darkest minds but now the supernatural? "I don't like you being here, period. Especially this case"

"Tough because I'm staying"

Dean looked away out the window, he wasn't winning this war not with her. Stubborn was his cousin.

"And to answer yours" Penelope turned to Sam. "I have my own room and I told them I was sleeping, you don't disturb a sleeping Penelope" She smiled.

"I know" Sam smiled, he had had the displeasure of waking her up from her four hour asleep. If she had eight hours you may be safe, may be but you could never be sure.

"What do you know about the case so far then?" Dean turned to Penelope taking a bite our of his BLT.

"So far….


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews, favourite's and follows. I've re-edited the last chapter, not by much. I am so sorry for the long wait…writers block is a pain. **

**Some of the chapters will be short, others long, I never meant to have them in a messed order but it's just what happened. **

Chapter Five

7 hours earlier…

The team split up. Garcia and Derek went to the school for Garcia to look at the records and for Morgan to talk to the headmaster while Rossi and Prentiss went to see the lastest victim, JJ and Hotch going to the dump site of the last body and Reid staying behind to map. Then they were going to meet back up at the station to debrief before settling in for the night.

**Prentiss and Rossi**

"This case" Prentiss shook her head.

"What about it?" Rossi asked her.

"It's been going for 80 years how is that possible?"

"I was thinking along the lines of a family"

"Family?" Prentiss glanced quickly at him then resumed driving.

"Yes" Rossi nodded curtly. "There's no way a serial killer can kill over the course of eighty years unless there is an accomplice"

"But they would have to be younger and fit, family could be" Prentiss pondered it. "But what is their motive?"

"It's a big and complicated case; the only way through it is to take it at a step"

Prentiss was rattled by the case, it was not that she thought they couldn't handle it just that it was a little bit more weird than usual.

They arrived at the morgue which looked and smelt like every morgue they've been too; sterile, cold and quiet. The doctor was already there waiting for them. "SSA Prentiss, Rossi? I'm Dr. Dominick" He introduced himself and walked off in such a fast pace they nearly had to jog to catch up with him. He was rather small and round but he had an air of arrogance that Prentiss just summed up to his good looks despite him being at least twenty years older than her.

The body lay as white as the sheet covering it they saw as he drew it back. She was a female in her late twenties, with brunette hair and sincere blue eyes. She looked innocent and rather pretty. They knew that her name was Lana Bishop, aged twenty six with family in town and a graduate from the local high school like all the other victims were.

"There was no signs of sexual assault or any methods of torture" Dr. Dominick picked up her wrists. "No sign of restraint, in fact none of the bodies have any sign of putting up a fight or resistance"

"They were just drained of blood?"

He nodded.

"How?"

"How" He pulled back the sheet right down the body exposing how exactly the bodies had been drained.

Rossi and Prentiss both gasped with looks of horror upon their faces.

**JJ and Hotch**

The body had been found in an field growing crops. All the bodies had been found in some sort of field far away from animals to have a chance to eat them as if the prep wanted them to be found.

Fortunely for agents there was a clear ahead road up to the field. Yellow crime scene tape surrounded the area where the body had been placed. They ducked under it and headed towards the two detectives waiting for them.

"She moved away" Detective Samson said after they introduced themselves. "She just came back to see her family" He shook his head. "It's not right; she didn't even get to see them she was murdered the day she arrived"

"Who knew Lana was coming?" JJ asked.

"Well everybody" He said. "The family were so excited, were a community here you understand? Nobody here did this"

_Well someone clearly did _JJ wanted to say but bit back her tongue, she had more tack than that. Also she wasn't completty sure it was someone from here, all she had was the knowledge that when a series of murder began in a community it was rarely an outsider.

"The murder didn't take place here" The other Detective Hardy carried on. "The body was just dumped here, moved after death"

"How was she positioned?" JJ asked him.

"I didn't find her" Hardy looked at Samson who was just staring down at the space.

He shook his head yet again. "Positioned. She was just dumped here, they didn't care how she looked they just wanted her to be found. Like all the others and now combing through old files, this has happened over and over time before"

"That's why we're here, to stop it from happening again"

Samson laughed. "Good luck with that!"

"You say they?" Hotch asked keeping track of what the detectives were saying ignoring the jab aimed at them. "Wanted her to be found?"

"Its been the same with very victim, placed waiting to be found. This town relies on our own food; we grow our crops and vegetables, produce our own meat. The fields are a sure place for the victims to be found. As for the they comment, do you really believe one person could have done all this?

**Reid **

Reid started mapping out year by year but that didn't reveal any links between the victims. Next he tried adding all the years together which proved to be a jumbled mess. He sat back down in his chair hand on the coffee that had been brought to him and pondered on it his eyes tracking over what he had already done. The bodies seemed to have just been placed randomly.

Randomly…What if he just did that?

Just when he was about to give up after ten attempts he found a link, a pattern.

The murders had occurred every twenty years during eighty meaning ten people had been killed four separate times discounting the recent murders.

The 1st, 5th and 10th bodies combined from each year revealed the star of David and also the satanic hexagram.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. They mean so much. **

**I'm slow with updates because I got an idea and rushed to put it up and then I sat back and thought shit-I didn't have a case and I didn't have a plan so I'm making it up as I go along. So yeah, sorry but thanks for sticking with me. **

**If I do make mistakes don't hesitate to point them out to me so I can correct them so thank you to dreameralways for doing so. **

**Thanks to killer4853 here's your update and winka I have withdrawal symptoms too so here's some relief, Haha. **

Chapter Six

"And what did you and Derek find out?" Dean asked impatiently once Garcia had finished telling them what the team had found out.

"I'm getting there"

"Hey Sam what are you doing?" Dean asked noticing him doodling on a piece of paper once Penelope had finished telling them what the team had found out.

"That Spencer dude" Sam waved his hand in a circular shape motion. "Said that the last four sets revealed the Star of David right?"

Pen nodded.

"So what's with the next murders, right?

"Uh yeah"

"Because it should be completed but why just the 1st, 5th and 10th what's so special about-"

"Well if you had let me finish I'd tell you what is so special about them victims" Penelope interrupted him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry go on. Maybe it's two symbols"

"Sam!"

"Sorry"

"We went to the school. Morgan went to talk to the headmaster of the school who really didn't have much to say about them"

"Why not?"

"He was only teaching since the last murders and these, they weren't the type of people to get in trouble, he didn't really know them"

"Dead end. We could try asking different questions" Dean commented with a look at Sam who was frowning at the piece of paper. "You said you went to look at the records?"

"You see the first thing we do in Victimology which I'm sure you do is find out what the victims have in common, the 1st, 5th, 10th victim each time were expelled from school in their second to last year, junior. They were expelled for various reasons, from the time they entered the school they were trouble until the school had enough and got rid of them. They've also been picked up by the police and that is what is interesting, they've done the usual of course; the stealing, joyriding, graffiti. That is what I've told my team, there's more but that's all I told them"

"Why?" Sam asked, putting his head up. "Won't they find out?"

Penelope looked at them both hard in the eyes. "Because I don't want them to hunt this stuff, it's dangerous and they can't win. This is why I called you guys because you do and I need you to"

"We will" Dean smiled, giving Penelope a one armed hug.

"I'm not going to break down" Penelope shoved him.

"I know, you're my strong gal" Dean grinned.

"Guy's it's late, I'm tired can we not just get on with it?" Sam put his hand out.

"But we haven't seen Pen in ages"

"I need my sleep too we have plenty of time after this is over"

"Carry on by all means" Dean waved her on. "Were on the fourth victim already, the next can be any day soon. The fifth is the next important one; you were saying why they were?"

"Yes" Penelope nodded. "They were arrested as part of a cult but soon after it was sealed from their records"

"Sealed why?"

"It never said, they were just sealed"

"They were part of a cult and then later on they were killed, placed to reveal the satanic hexagon, is that what you're telling me?"

"Yes, I am. The other victims, there is nothing at all to suggest they have nothing in common. I'm only taking a guess but I think it's fair to say the other victims were just extra bodies, they weren't the intended victims"

"Like to throw someone off?" Sam asked still doodling.

"Could be" Dean shrugged. "Penelope can you see if the 1st, 5th, 10th victims, if any of their relatives are still alive?"

"I can, I'll send you an email with them on."

"Good, if we can find out about this cult, they are the only people who will know"

"And we have to figure out what these years victims are about because they don't fit in with the pattern or do they?" Sam looked up at Garcia.

"What did you find out about the first victim this year?"

"Exactly the same but the first victim is Cassidy Henderson, the headmaster did say that no one really knew Cassidy. There was no police reports, no incidents with the school. She was new though, new this year in fact; she was only here two months before she was killed"

"Ouch"

"Yeah"

They all stood up and exited the café.

"Hey Penelope you don't have money by any chance that I could borrow?" Dean asked when they got to the car. Sam punched him in the arm but Pen just grinned.

"Here" She pressed money into his hands and gave them a wave as she headed back to the hotel.

The brothers got into the Impala and drove to the motel.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thankyou to winka and twilight-hearts-gallagher for reviewing. Thanks for the follows and favourites also. **

**I'm sorry this is kinda short. The next will be long I promise. I'm trying to do 1000 words per chapter at least but I think the unknown points of view will be short. **

Morning drew bright and early, birds splitting the air with their morning song as the people began to rise but for a few, a few had been awake since the setting sun.

A farmyard crossed the border of two towns owned by Amelia Campbell, a twenty year old jockey who inherited the farm from her deceased veteran father Michael Campbell and Carla Donovan famous actress and Amelia's stepmother whose farm she owned from her father.

The matter of their death was still unknown two years later. Amelia moved back home to take care of the farm bringing with her, her racehorse Brittany and young locksmith Nick Goodwill.

Just like her father and stepmother Amelia kept to herself. While this was labelled as plain rude in one town that were very neighbourly, the other town this was perfectly acceptable to them.

"Who are the new guys?" Amelia asked.

"Dean and Sam Winchester"

"And they are?"

"Hunters" Tom's mouth set into a hard-line.

"What else do you know about them? Who are they without giving me their life story?"

"You been you haven't heard?"

"The Winchesters no"

"Their parents are decreased. Their mother Mary was reported by her husband that she was burnt alive on the ceiling and he barely made it out with his boys. He took up hunting, when the boys were grown his youngest went to Stanford the oldest followed his daddy. Then John died and killed by a demon that ran him off the road. His sons both started hunting after and made a name for themselves"

"How good a name?"

"They're like unbeatable" Tom shook his head.

"So basically we have the best hunters and the best FBI profiling team in town" Cassidy looked up, at Tom's nod she clutched the blanket around her, stood up and walked up and down the barn.

"It's like a race" Sammy leaned forwards in delight her long blonde hair swinging forward down and tickling Amelia's nose. "The FBI won't know anything but the hunters they're going to be thinking along the same line as us. They'll find out soon what they are up against and be after what we are after. It's really who gets there first and we have the head start"

"We do" Amelia nodded, pushing Sammy back. "We just have to worry about them finding us"

"If they do were just deal with them" Nick piped up sitting up from the bale of hay he had lain on with a joint which he threw on the floor and stamped on.

Nick's words chilled Amelia as they always did. His way of dealing with problems to make them go away was to make them disappear, there was no in-between for him.

Amelia stood up. "The good thing is that we are one step in front of them" She nodded at Sammy then proceeded to walk out squeezing Cassidy's shoulder in comfort as she passed by.

She glanced back once at her friends catching Tom's eye. "Look after them" She mouth whispered to him. "I'll be back soon" He nodded and she left satisfied. Nick was dangerous, too dangerous that without her he'd be locked up, Cassidy was a very nervous person and Sammy was just well, crazy. Tom, Tom she could trust as she went to check out these Winchesters.


End file.
